This invention relates to the connection of a handle to the head of a broom, mop, or other similar manually operated tool. There have been numerous means employed to accomplish this seemingly simple objective; however, only a very limited number of connection systems have succeeded in accomplishing an integral, permanently tight fit between handle and head—especially during prolonged use of the tool.
For instance, handles with tapered ends often use tapered sleeves into which the tapered ends are fitted. The sleeve is then inserted into an opening in the head and secured to the head. Such a sleeve, however, often cracks or breaks—resulting in the handle coming loose from the head. Some handles with non-tapered ends have threaded connections which threadingly mate with their heads. It is difficult to keep these connections from loosening during use. In such cases, an extra component, such as a locking bracket, is used to maintain the handle in position. Another common handle connector is configured as a type of connector sleeve to be secured at one end to its head, and which may accept a handle at its other end. However, it is generally difficult to permanently and rigidly secure a handle, especially a non-tapered one, with this type of connector. There is insufficient connector-to-handle contact, which results in movement of the handle within the connector. The common practice of merely joining a handle to a connector by screws or other means, usually results in a less than secure connection. Typically the connection is loose or becomes loose during use, again resulting in annoying movement between connector and handle.